Harry Potter and the Pursuit of Significance
by ALJhp
Summary: Neville is the BWL. Harry ends up in an unpleasant orphanage, but thrives at school and on the sports field. He is praised by his teachers, coaches and team mates. He develops a burning desire to become someone significant. He simply must be the best, no matter what. Harry plans to rebuild the Potter empire, and with such ambition he naturally finds himself sorted into Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Pursuit of Significance

Summary: 

Neville is the boy who lived and Frank survived. Harry's parents were not so lucky, but did manage to save Harry. He ends up in an orphanage, where he receives little affection or care, but he thrives at school and on the sports field. He is praised by his teachers, coaches and team mates. Harry develops a burning desire to become someone significant. He must be the best, no matter what. Harry's goal is to rebuild the Potter empire and make a name for himself in the wizarding world. With such an ambition, he is naturally sorted into Slytherin.

A.N

Obviously not mine but rather JKRs.

The plan is for this story to eventually reach novel length. The pairings are not finalised, but at this point I intend to involve Fleur and Daphne. Harry will not date both simultaneously though. This is my first story so please feel free to give constructive advice if you have the time and the inclination.

Chapter 1:

Lord Voldemort surveyed his inner circle Deatheaters by the flickering firelight. They knelt on the hard floor, dead still as they waited for their Lord to instruct them. He let them kneel a little longer, watching for a sign of discomfort or impatience to punish. Seemingly satisfied for the moment, he addressed his lackeys. "Tonight we exterminate two families who have insistently fought against our inevitable victory. I will personally supervise the missions. Wormtail has only been able to provide us with the general location of the bloodtraitor Potters. It is a muggle area, and too few muggles have faced our wrath in the past few weeks. We will purge some more of the world of their filth, along with the Potters, when we burn the whole street with fiendfire"

Voldemort smirked at the uncontained glee on Bella's face, she was a delightfully vicious creature, and rather pleasing in bed too. Snape looked distraught by the news even though he desperately tried to hide his emotions. He had begged Voldemort to spare the mudblood and give her to him as a slave. Voldemort had tortured Snape for a good half hour in an attempt to cure him of his disgusting love of the filthy mudblood. Evidently Snape required further motivation to forget about her, and he would be carefully watched during the Potter mission to see where his true allegiance lay.

"After we watch the Potters burn, we will assault Longbottom Manor. After destroying their wards, I will kill the youngest Longbottom personally while his parents watch. Then you shall play with Alice while dear Frank watches on. We will end the Longbottom line after torturing them a bit more and further our cause as we march ever closer to our victory. Grab a portkey from the desk and activate on my command."

Twelve dark figures appeared soundlessly in a small park. Voldemort instructed his deatheaters to spread out and release fiendfire to engulf the area on his command. They moved to their positions while he laid anti apparition and anti portkey wards over the area with assistance from Bella and the Lestrange brothers. Floo connections for the area had been blocked by a ministry contact a few minutes ago. Voldemort smirked as he imagined the Potters burning alive. He gave the command and fiendfire rapidly engulfed the street. The deatheaters soon had to retreat, unable to control the raging inferno. Voldemort however added more power and stepped into the midst of the burning black beast, untouched by the demonic flames. The deatheaters watched on in awe and waited silently as screams ripped through the night.

James and Lily Potter frantically worked at breaking the wards blocking their escape but the two of them alone simply couldn't match the power of Voldemort and his lackeys. The intensity of the fire was overwhelming as it consumed the house protections and greedily tried to consume the last of the Potters. "It's no use James, their wards are too strong! We have to get Harry out of here!" "How Lils? Everything is blocked. There is no escape!" "I have an idea, keep the flames away from me and Harry as long as you can. I need more time!" James nodded and strained to control the flames, tears flowing as his heart was torn by the horror of this situation.

Lily desperately started chanting and waving her wand around a sleeping Harry. Five minutes later flames roared barely centimetres from the Potters whose clothes and skin were already partially charred. James was in agony as he focussed on keeping the brunt of the heat from his precious Lily and Harry. Lily finished her chant, hugged Harry tightly, and touched a rune on Harry's head with her wand. The sleeping Harry was whisked away to safety at the nearest safe house, that of Lily's sister since there were limited wards to overcome and limited physical distance. Lily tearfully looked to James, clearly exhausted, but also triumphant.

James leaned down and passionately kissed her and held her close. "I love you Lils. And I will see you again soon." Lily sobbed against his chest, and James' heart broke all over again. He carefully maneuverered his wand to point at Lily from behind her back and thought Stupefy. She collapsed against him and he quickly cast the spell at himself as well. The two of them were immediately incinerated.

Harry awoke in Petunia's garden but had no idea how he got there or where he was. He had been dreaming about flying on his toy broom. He looked for his Mummy but couldn't see her. He called for his parents as best he could at just over a year old, but they didn't come. Crying now he crawled off down the street while calling for his parents. A dog viciously barked at him and he crawled away as fast as he could until he couldn't hear the creature anymore. He wailed and wailed until he saw a children's park.

He crawled to the jungle gym and curled up into a ball under the slide. He soon passed out from exhaustion and awoke in the morning as a police officer lifted up the scraped, bleeding, filthy and slightly charred child and rushed him to the hospital. The investigation into the strange child and his parents lead to a dead end as nobody recognised him, not even the Dursleys who had never met him. Harry eventually ended up in an orphanage where he would remain for the years to come.

The assault on Longbottom Manor had run very efficiently. With the aurors and the Order of the Phoenix attempting to stop the fiendfire, the entire inner circle as well as a group of twenty senior deatheaters unravelled the wards. Voldemort had discretely spent weeks investigating the wards and effectively shredded them with the concentrated collective power of his chosen team. The wards fell with a horribly high pitched whine and Voldemort entered the house with his inner circle while the other lackeys guarded the grounds.

A quick spell revealed that only Alice and Neville were in the house, magically barricaded in the nursery. Voldemort hissed in annoyance at the additional delay and started assaulting the barricade. A few minutes into his assault he heard shouts and spell fire from outside, rapidly drawing closer to the house. He heard Dumbledore's amplified voice "You are outnumbered and outmatched Tom. Flee while you have the chance or come face me. Prove your power in front of your deatheaters or leave while you have the chance."

Voldemort snarled in rage. He sent his whole inner circle to face the meddling old fool and renewed his attack on the warded barricade. With a shout of triumph he ripped through and burst into the room. Alice attempted to shield young Neville but Voldemort didn't have time for her pathetic pleading. Green light flashed and she crumpled to the floor. Voldemort quickly strode to Neville's crib and smiled for a second in triumph before ending the last possible threat to his reign.

But something went wrong. Voldemort was thrown from the room, screaming in agony. His body slowly vaporized as his spell rebounded and he was forced to flee as a mere wraith. Dumbledore had just phoenix flashed to the top of the stairs and witnessed the wraith flee the building. Frank raced past Dumbledore into the nursery and mournfully cried out as he saw his wife's lifeless form. He froze in shock though when he heard Neville cry. He held Neville to his chest and wept in relief and simultaneous grief. The wizarding world's celebrations began not even an hour later.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N

Not mine but rather JKRs.

No action in this chapter, but it does lay some of the foundation.

Chapter 2

A few things about Harry were clearly apparent by the time he was approximately 11. Perhaps the greatest peculiarity was his remarkable luck. The orphans existed in a clear hierarchy, with the big shots frequently putting the underlings in their place. Harry certainly wasn't a big shot in the orphanage, primarily due to his small stature and his lack of cruel streak. He wasn't exactly a sympathetic type, however he didn't see the appeal of bullying and fighting. Instead he focussed on schoolwork and sports. Someone of Harry's stature and inclination would usually be an easy target, yet somehow Harry was always overlooked by the resident predators. Harry would blend in and eyes would skip over him to focus on a different target. He didn't understand how or why this occurred, but he certainly never complained. It made life at the orphanage tolerable.

His luck also showed in other scenarios. Harry was an incredibly talented cricketer. He opened the bowling and the batting for his school team which he had captained for the last three years. He bowled at a remarkable pace for someone his age. The opposition struggled to deal with his pace, but his almost impossible skill extended to the trajectory of his bowling and throwing too. The ball would swing and bounce in peculiar ways that tended to perfectly align with Harry's goals. Throws that were missing the stumps would bounce and smash the wickets instead. A batsman would shape for a hook and the ball would keep low or bounce faster than it should. Harry had noticed that small things usually happened as he wanted them to if he focussed on them sufficiently. He didn't understand why, but he was certainly glad for the results.

Harry had always felt that he was better than the other orphans. He set high standards for himself in all spheres and enjoyed the praise and admiration he consequently received. His teachers showered him with praise when he achieved truly impressive results at school. His coaches all picked him as their favourites after he repeatedly accomplished the impossible for his teams. His school friends admired his composure and talent. Harry achieved everything he set his mind to, simply because it was completely unacceptable to him to do otherwise. He also had the advantage of his magic assisting him wherever it could, but he didn't know that. All he knew was that he would make a name for himself through his achievements. He would matter. He would fill the void inside with the admiration of those around him. He would be great.

Presently Harry was walking back to the orphanage after cricket practice. Today he had experimented further and deliberately and specifically willed his arm and the ball to move faster than ever before. His coach had been astounded by the results and had told him that one day he would bowl for England. Harry had loved it and now dreamed of the fame and rewards of such a feat.

Distracted as he was, he didn't notice the strange owl that was circling just above his head, waiting for an outstretched arm. Fed up with waiting, the owl landed on the ground a few steps infront of him and hooted indignantly. Harry gasped and excitedly whispered "Wicked!" The owl lifted its leg and showed Harry that an envelope had somehow been attached to it. Harry looked around in utter confusion at the owl's strange behaviour.

Feeling a complete fool he asked the weird owl "Err, do you want me to get that off your leg?" If he didn't know any better he would have sworn the owl looked at him mockingly in response. He slowly knelt on the ground and hesitantly reached towards the owl's uplifted leg. He miraculously managed to remove the envelope without being bitten or scaring the owl. Completely bewildered he turned the envelope over and saw "Harry Potter" written on the outside of the envelope. He looked back at the owl in further confusion. His name was Harry, but he didn't know his real surname. Was it Potter? Was this letter really addressed to him?

"Err, owl, is this for me?" He couldn't believe his ridiculous behaviour but he was so confused that he decided he would forgive this slip up just this once. The owl seemed to stare at him expectantly as if waiting for something. Not knowing what else to do, Harry opened the envelope and read the first page.

Dear Mr. Potter

This may come as a surprise but please keep an open mind regarding the contents of this letter. There is an explanation for the strange occurrences you have no doubt noticed in recent years. A reason for every seemingly impossible and unexplainable experience. You are a wizard, and magic is more real than you have ever imagined. Magical people live in England and indeed around the world.

I understand that this is a lot to take in, but if you are even the least bit curious, if part of you knows that these words are true, please fill in the form included in this envelope and arrange a date and time to meet with a Hogwarts representative. The representative will prove that magic exists if you are not yet convinced, and take you to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies for the coming year where you will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry if you so desire.

Please note that the representative will require at least four hours to help you obtain your supplies and you should plan accordingly. We look forward to your response. Simply attach the completed form to the owl's leg and await confirmation of the meeting within the next few days.

Sincerely

Prof. M. Mcgonnagal

Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry sat down with an open mouth as he tried to process this new information. He flipped through the rest of the envelope's contents but couldn't quite convince himself that this was all real. He laughed out loud and decided it was all an excellent prank, but then he looked at the owl who still waited expectantly. He looked back at the letter and wondered. It was rather unlikely, but what if it was real? "What if I really am a wizard? I might as well send a response and see what happens right?"

Harry looked to the owl again and shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all. "All right, I will fill in this form and see what happens. At the very least I might find out who set up this elaborate prank."

He grabbed a pen from his bag, completed the form and attached it the owl's outstretched leg. It flew off immediately afterwards and Harry shook his head in wonder. He grabbed the rest of his things and set off for the orphanage in a bit of a daze. He was certainly looking forward to that meeting.

At Hogwarts, a flustered Professor Mcgonnagal burst into Dumbledore's office. Apparently unperturbed, Dumbledore cheerily said "Minerva, what can I do for you today?"

"Albus, Harry survived! I sent off a letter to him today! He's alive Albus, maybe Lily and James survived too!"

Albus definitely hadn't expected such excellent news, but he wouldn't enjoy his next few words and the effect they would have on his deputy. "I am sorry Minerva, James and Lily definitely didn't escape the inferno. It is remarkable that young Harry escaped, and I suspect Lily had a lot to do with that, but the Potter vaults could not have been emptied if either Lily or James had survived that night. I daresay the goblins have a huge predicament on their hands now. The ministry declared the Potter line extinct and the goblins had no means to claim otherwise since Harry was never taken to them for processing. It is terrible that he should have lost both his parents and the inheritance he deserved. But I am most grateful that he survived. I must say I am very curious to meet him."

Minerva visibly deflated at the news. She had allowed herself to hope and now it had all crashed down on her. They were gone. Her eyes watery, she slowly recomposed herself while Dumbledore waited patiently. "It isn't right that Harry doesn't see his inheritance Albus. I know for a fact that a very large sum was given to the Order of the Phoenix. We shall simply give it all back, we no longer need it and it was never ours in the first place."

Albus sighed "Unfortunately that gold is all gone. As you know, many families were terribly affected by the war and that gold was distributed to them to ease the burden of recovery. I believed that was what James and Lily would have wanted. I can't even reimburse young Harry from my own vaults because those were drained too. To this day I still owe the goblins a significant sum for loans I took to help fund the war."

Mcgonnagal took a seat and stared out the window. "Those were terrible times and our world still hasn't recovered. I am elated that Harry survived, but I just wish more could be done for him. We will make sure he feels at home here at Hogwarts and hopefully find a loving family to take him in. Shall we contact Remus?"

Albus nodded. "Yes that's a good idea. It may help him cope with his depression a little better if he knows that Harry survived. I will visit Sirius in Azkaban and let him know too. The Potters meant everything to him. I wish he hadn't duelled with Peter at all, let alone in such a crowded area at such cost to innocent muggle bystanders. But I still believe Sirius is ultimately a good man. His world had just fallen apart due to Peter's treachery and he was completely broken. The knowledge that Harry lives may help him survive in that place until the end of his sentence in a few years time."

Minerva nodded in response. "I will personally introduce Harry to the wizarding world as soon as possible. I can't wait to meet him! I just hope the orphanage was at least tolerable and that he has had some joy in his childhood."

Albus quickly suppressed a flicker of worry before smiling softly at Minerva. "Sherbet Lemon?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JKRs, not mine.

Harry sat and idly pulled out random blades of grass from his school's cricket field. Professor McGonagall was to meet him here at 9am, but that was still a few minutes away and Harry was rather bored. At exactly 9am, Harry was shocked from his boredom by a sudden crack and the appearance of a particularly strict looking old woman. He stared at her in disbelief and she offered a small, tight lipped smile in response. "Good morning Mr Potter, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Head at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry took a few seconds to compose himself before responding "Nice to meet you Ma'am. How, if I may ask, did you appear here so suddenly? Did you teleport? Can I teleport? Do you –"

"Muggles call it teleportation, but to wizards and witches it is apparition. It is illegal to apparate in front of muggles, but since there are no muggles nearby I will give you another demonstration." With that she promptly vanished and reappeared a few steps to her right.

"Wicked! Can I try? I have been considering a lot of the strange occurrences in my life and even though it sounds insane, magic really is the best explanation. I always knew I was better than the other kids…" Harry trailed off as he noticed the disapproving expression McGonagall wore. "I am sorry Ma'am, I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I should hope not. But to answer your earlier question, no, you cannot apparate yet. It is only taught when you are 17 and you may only apparate once you successfully pass a test at the Ministry of Magic and obtain your licence."

"I understand Ma'am." Silence reigned for an uncomfortable period as Harry silently berated himself, while Professor McGonagall studied the young boy. She had to admit she was a little disappointed, but he was very young so she decided to withhold her judgement.

"Well Mr Potter, we must get going. We have some extra business to attend to at Gringotts, the wizarding world's bank, and I don't have more than a few hours available in my schedule. Grab onto my arm and I will apparate us to the Leaky Cauldron, the most popular entrance to Diagon Alley."

Harry silently did as he was told with a mixture of excitement and some dislike for the uptight old woman. As soon as he took hold of her arm, they disappeared and he felt a horrible pressure over his whole body before they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Professor McGonagall hurriedly explained where the Leaky Cauldron was in the muggle world and how to get through to Diagon alley. Harry tried to absorb all the details but he knew he wouldn't quite manage that. He glared at her back as she tapped the bricks and opened the archway to Diagon Alley.

Harry immediately forgot his dislike for the old witch as he took in the sheer lunacy of the alley. A narrow, crowded path twisted out of sight, with buildings looming precariously over the bustling magical shoppers. Most wore strange dresses and silly hats but Harry barely considered this as his eyes roamed over the chaotic wizarding alley. A grin crept onto his face as he considered the simply incredible products that must be sold here. He couldn't wait to go exploring, particularly when he saw a shop that sold flying brooms!

"Come along Mr Potter, you can look around after we have attended to our business." While Harry supposed she was still fairly polite, he really thought this woman should lighten up a bit. Sure, it must be a little tiresome to introduce young children to an essentially new world, but at least try to share and encourage the excitement…

Harry looked up to see McGonagall walking briskly through the crowds, her stern demeanour and reputation preventing any collisions. He had to admit he was a bit impressed by that. He was bumped every few steps until he followed right behind her.

After maybe 5 minutes Harry saw a hulking architectural masterpiece. White marble was sculpted into the most beautiful and extravagant building he had ever seen. McGonagall lead him between the massive columns guarding the entrance area and past two disgusting looking animals that guarded the entrance doors. Their hideous faces twisted into fearsome sneers in response to his clearly repulsed stare. He hastened back to McGonagall's side and whispered "What on earth are those things?"

Her disapproving frown returned and Harry cursed inwardly as he realised his words were somehow inappropriate for wizards. "Those are goblins Mr Potter and you would do well to treat them with respect. If not you will find your dealings with them to be rather unpleasant."

Harry inwardly seethed at her but just nodded in response. They joined a queue and slowly got closer and closer to one of the wrinkled, leathery, wart covered beasts. Harry really hoped it didn't touch him or he was sure he would get some kind of disease.

When they reached the front of the queue, McGonagall addressed the goblin while Harry attempted a smile which turned out more like a sickly grimace. "Good day, Albus Dumbledore sent Gringotts a letter about Harry Potter and his accounts. I have Mr Potter with me to address the matter of his inheritance."

The goblin leaned forward and glared at Harry who glared defiantly back. McGonagall glared at Harry too but he didn't notice, his full focus was directed at the creature that was trying to intimidate him. He wondered a little about this inheritance McGonagall mentioned but that could be addressed after he showed the goblin that he was not so easily cowed.

The goblin's sneer grew as he spoke "Director Ragnok issued a directive clearly stating that since the Ministry declared line extinction, and the Potters did not bring in their heir for processing, Gringotts had no reason to believe that an heir had survived. Gringotts consequently bears no liability for the distribution of the funds that once filled the Potter vaults. If Mr Potter wishes to take legal action against the Ministry then he is more than welcome to do so at his own expense. However, I would imagine it is rather unlikely that they will bankrupt themselves for the sake of an orphan."

McGonagall was pale by the end of the goblin's speech. Harry didn't quite understand the full story but the goblin's attitude infuriated him. He continued glaring at the creature who dismissed him with a smirk of sheer joy at Harry's expense. McGonagall finally found her voice "You mean to tell me that you cannot recover ANY of the funds of one of the wealthiest families in Britain after you prematurely closed the accounts? He lost his parents and now you're saying he is penniless too?"

Harry was a little surprised that McGonagall was standing up for him, but even more so at the fact that his family was very wealthy before his parent's death. By the goblins smirk he knew he would never see that money. At this point he wished more than anything that he knew real magic to rip the goblin to pieces. He was so angry that his hair was starting to swirl about in a magical wind.

"As I have already explained, Gringotts is not liable for any losses due to human incompetence. Now, is there anything else I can do for you, I am rather busy as you can imagine?"

McGonagall looked at Harry with pity and lay a hand on his shoulder. She glared at the goblin as she said "This matter is far from settled, but for the time being, we require that Harry be granted access to a Hogwarts scholarship vault."

The goblin seemed elated at this and replied "I am sorry but that fund is only available to Muggleborn students. Fortunately for Mr Potter, there are dozens of cheaper magical schools that he can apply to if he cannot afford Hogwarts fees. Alternatively, Gringotts could offer him a loan, at an appropriate interest rate of course. It was very generous of Mr Potter to cover the Hogwarts fees for all seven years for a number of families, all seven of the Weasley children for example. Perhaps if this goodwill had also carried over to returning the stolen goblin made armour and weaponry from the second century then we would be having a very different conversation. Unfortunately for Mr Potter, these items have been withheld by generation after generation of Potters, who have the gall to claim these items were never stolen. Alas, there is nothing we can do."

Harry snapped. His eyes flashed and the goblin was thrown head first into the wall behind him with a sickening impact. The goblin didn't get up again, but his fellow clan members immediately drew weapons and jumped over their counters. They shouted incomprehensibly to each other and soon over twenty goblins had circled Harry. McGonagall had drawn her wand but she looked particularly grim at the turn of events.

Harry had dropped to one knee after the drain on his energy due to his outburst. He sneered at the approaching goblins, knowingly exactly how this would turn out. "Human! You have slain one of our clan and are hereby sentenced to death in reparation!" A spear flew from his hand towards Harry's head. He just barely dodged the projectile and certain death. The spear imbedded itself in the shield of a goblin behind Harry. The goblin that had thrown the spear drew a sword and stalked towards Harry with deadly grace.

Harry summoned the energy to get to his feet but flinched violently in surprise as a strange creature appeared right in front of him. The creature's eyes were far too big for its head, which reached just above knee height. It spoke rapidly in its excitement "Master Harry is alive! Wees felt his magic! Wees knew a Potter was alive but we couldn't find you until now. Wees is so sorry Master Harry!"

Despite shedding tears of happiness, the elf noticed its surroundings and the menacing goblins. Three spears flashed towards her, but she snapped her fingers and all the spears disappeared. She immediately grabbed Harry and he just managed to glimpse the enraged lead goblin before his vision blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Not mine, JKRs.

A/N

My apologies for the first three chapters. It seems they were far too short and frustrating to read so I will stick to longer chapters in future. This naturally means that updates will occur less frequently. This is my first story so please warn me if you think I am heading in the wrong direction. Perhaps you can help keep the story on track.

Potter Castle

Harry awoke in a very comfortable bed and fumbled for his glasses. His bed seemed to have grown for some reason. Did the orphanage receive a ridiculously large donation or something? After crawling further and squinting about, he located his glasses on the bedside table. Looking around he could only blink in shock. This room certainly wasn't in the orphanage.

The bed was easily the biggest he had ever seen and the duvet and pillows were softer than anything he'd ever felt. The pair of dark wooden bedside tables perfectly framed the matching carved headboard. The carved artwork depicted some kind of large, winged lion roaring in a remarkably detailed forest. The depth of the artwork was astounding, and the carvings seemed to somehow flow from the headboard to the tables.

Harry shook his head in wonder. He admired the rest of the room, from the large window overlooking distant snow-capped mountains, to the exposed roof trusses, and the beautiful oversized door. The matching dark wood throughout the room looked magnificent against the ancient stonework. The cupboards were set into one wall, with more carved artwork depicting forests at the foot of a mountain.

Harry gasped as one of those small creatures from the bank appeared in front of him. The bank! Questions raced through his head 'How did I survive? How did I get here? Where on earth is here? Am I safe? Will the goblins hunt me down?' He was hyperventilating as the elf gently guided him to one of the room's leather couches.

"Is Master okay now?" the elf politely asked. Harry looked at the thing and wondered if this, umm, thing was the same one that appeared at the bank. "Hello. I am Harry. What is your name and why did you call me Master?"

The elf beamed at Harry for some reason. "I am Poppin, proud house elf of the House of Potter! I called you Master because you is Master! We knew a Potter was alive somewhere but we couldn't find you! We is so sorry Master, we has punished ourselves every day since you arrived with Pixie."

Harry had to admit he liked the way these elves addressed him, and they certainly seemed useful. One had saved his life and if he read the situation correctly then he had just found at least two willing servants. "Every day? How long have I been sleeping?"

"You have been recovering for over a week Master. You is far too young to perform such advanced magic. The Daily Prophet has written all about you Master."

Harry's thoughts raced again 'A week? I felt half dead after putting that goblin in its place, but to sleep for a week? I don't know if I could repeat that feat, I was just so angry! And what is this Daily Prophet?'

"Poppin, I have a few questions before we continue further. Firstly, where am I? Is this place safe or can the goblins attack me again? I assume Pixie transported me via apparition. Did this drain my energy further? And what is the Daily Prophet?"

The elf again seemed ridiculously happy for no apparent reason but Harry didn't really care. Willing and useful servants were certainly hard to come by. He had never heard of anyone who had servants of this calibre. He smirked as the elf responded "We are in Potter Castle, Master, in the main bedroom for the head of the family. Your castle has stood for over a thousand years to protect the Potter line and possessions. It is completely safe Master. The wards are linked to magical, umm, Poppin doesn't know how this works, but the wards draw power from one of the strongest magical ground stores in Britain. Poppin is sorry but she doesn't know how to explain any better! Should Poppin punish herself Master?"

"No Poppin, your explanation was acceptable. You may continue answering my questions."

"Thank you Master, Master is too kind. Poppin knew Master was a great and noble wizard! Potter Castle is completely safe from nasty goblins or anyone who isn't of Potter blood. Pixie moved you by elf apparition. It only requires a small amount of wizard power, but you were so drained already that Pixie almost killed you. She has been punishing herself every ten minutes for the last week. Will Master give Pixie clothes?"

The way the elf shuddered as she mentioned being given clothes told him that this was another of those elf quirks he would have to get used to. "Pixie saved my life, I order her to stop punishing herself, effective immediately. However, if a similar situation occurs in future then none of my elves will risk my life without my express permission. Continue answering my questions Poppin, you are doing a good job."

Poppin's adoration for him visibly grew at these words. Harry felt rather proud of himself for managing the little thing so well. Poppin eagerly continued answering her great master "The last question about the Daily Prophet is best answered by showing you the edition that mentioned you Master." She snapped her fingers and handed Harry a copy.

Harry was rather impressed by the moving picture on the front page, and the headline certainly drew his full attention:

Potter Heir Survives Fiendfire Inferno and Defeats Goblins

By Rita Skeeta

In some of the biggest news since Neville Longbottom defeated You-Know-Who, it turns out that the Potter heir miraculously survived the fiendfire inferno that incinerated his parents a decade ago. Our seasoned readers will remember that You-Know-Who and his legion of Deatheaters called forth enough fiendfire to devour nearly five thousand muggles, along with poor Harry Potter's family.

And speaking of poor, between the ministry of magic and the notoriously greedy goblins, they have robbed the orphaned Potter of his entire inheritance. Yes, the entire Potter fortune, once rumoured to be the second largest in Britain, has been completely drained and Harry hasn't seen a knut! One has to question how this is even possible if the heir survived, and whose vaults were filled at the expense of the orphaned Potter?

This reporter investigated the whole mess and discovered some suspicious facts. The Ministry of Magic immediately declared line extinction on the Ancient and Noble House of Potter following the tragic fire. The goblins then executed a will without confirming that the line was actually extinct. When questioned on their actions, both parties vehemently blamed the other. So what does young Harry think about all of this?

Well, Mr Potter went to Gringott's yesterday to politely enquire about his expected inheritance. And that's where our story really heats up. Young Harry had just received his Hogwarts letter and was escorted to Diagon Alley by Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. They spoke to a goblin teller who maliciously provoked dear Harry. A witness said "The goblin was a real piece of work. It openly mocked the poor lad and you should have seen its face, it looked positively gleeful telling a child that his inheritance was all gone."

Understandably distraught and on the verge of tears, Harry then lost control of his magic in a most spectacular manner. "His hair stood up and all noise in the bank completely disappeared. He looked at the goblin like he wanted to kill the thing, and then suddenly he did! The goblin flew head first into the wall and next minute over 50 goblins are throwing spears at the kid."

Professor McGonagall had this to say about the incident, "Mr Potter has clearly been wronged by both the Ministry and the goblins and they owe him a thorough investigation and fair reparations. While he is responsible for his actions at Gringotts, we must remember that he is just a child with no control of his magic. Yet the goblins tried to kill him on the spot, no questions asked! He was very lucky to escape but I hope this situation can be resolved in a fair and civilised manner."

All we know of Harry's remarkable escape is that a house elf arrived just in time to transport him to an unplotable location. Harry has not been available for an interview, but we hope this means he is also safe from goblin retribution. This reporter will investigate further and bring you all the latest drama as it comes to light.

(-)

Harry was rather surprised by the article and thought it was likely beneficial to his cause. "Poppin, has there been any other news on the incident?"

"The goblins and the Ministry have both given formal statements, Master. The Minister of Magic himself has declared that you is under his protection and that he has a team investigating the goblin's execution of the will. The nasty goblins said that you will face their judgement if you ever set foot in their bank again. They continue to blame the ministry and refuse to cooperate with the ministry's investigation."

Harry sighed at that. He would have to avoid the goblins at all costs now. He just hoped they didn't wander around outside of the bank. He would probably also have to watch for assassins. "Poppin, both you and Pixie will follow me wherever I go and protect me from now on. My safety is of primary priority. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely Master, but perhaps you would also include Bobby and Mash? They be the guard elves for the castle."

Harry smirked at this development. Yes, elves were magnificent creatures. "Bring me Bobby and Mash, they will also serve as my body guards."

With that two stocky, armoured elves appeared and bowed before him. "We live to serve you Master, we will protect you with our lives."

Harry nearly let loose a maniacal villain laugh. What a spectacular turn of events. "Elves, the goblins stole all my money. I have a castle but what will I eat?

"Bert tends the greenhouses and grounds Master. You will never go hungry, we will look after you and do anything you ask! We don't have money Master, but Robertus Potter most definitely does!"

"What? I am not the last Potter?"

"Robertus is a talking painting Master. He is your great grandfather. Your father and grandfather called him Paranoid Potter, but they didn't really get along. Master Robertus thought they were traitors in his later years. He lived to 203 years old Master!"

"Bring Robertus to me, I wish to speak with him." Harry had a spark of hope at this latest revelation. The elves seemed confident that Robertus had money, and if he lived up to his nickname then perhaps it was true!

Poppin appeared with a life sized painting of a regal wizard. "Greetings heir. I am Robertus Potter, I believe you are my great grandson and the last of my prestigious line. A great responsibility rests on you now young heir. You had better live up to your blood." He spoke with a deep, clear voice and Harry would have been slightly awed by him if he wasn't just a painting.

"Greetings Great Grandfather. I am Harry Potter. I was only recently reintroduced to the wizarding world after surviving the fiendfire that nearly ended our line. I have discovered that the goblins stole the entire Potter fortune while I endured a muggle orphanage for the last decade. They plead innocence but goblins are slimy abominations. They can't be trusted. I have slain one of them already, but I do not yet possess the power or resources to take on the rest. I need aid and advice, what would you recommend sir?"

In an instant the regal façade fell away, "I knew it! I knew those bastards were after my money! How dare they take even a knut from me! You will kill them all! Do you understand me? Every single one of them. You will cut them to pieces and feed them to their disgusting spawn! This is Charlus' fault, him and that brat James. They were fools. Mocking my contingency plans and ignoring my instructions. But look who was right. Me! I knew this was coming. James and Charlus were in league with the goblins, I just know it. If they hadn't pegged off they would have stolen more of my money. But I was too smart for them, oh yes. I outsmarted them all!"

Harry stared wide eyed at the ranting portrait, then quickly took advantage, "You were right Sir! If only they had followed your advice. Now I'm the last hope for our noble line. I have to rebuild the Potter Empire and prestige, but I need to find a mentor first. I need someone to guide me and the Potter Empire back to its rightful glory."

"Look no further, heir. I shall instruct you. You will be my hands and feet as I rebuild my Empire."

"I wish that would work, Sir, but I also need funding. Though it pains me, I will have to settle for a partially trustworthy mentor of less worthy blood. It is tragic that it should be so, but there are no other options."

"Do you take me for a fool, heir!" Harry's breath caught. Had he oversold it? Had he blown his best shot and lost it all? "I, Lord Robertus Vaughn Potter, saw this all coming. I planned for it decades ago. I emptied the Potter vaults frequently and hid the gold in this very castle. The goblins were furious, oh yes, because they knew I was on to them. I will fund you, heir. The Potter name will be great, oh yes, I will build it bigger than ever before!"

Harry desperately masked his relief and triumph. "Thank you Sir. With you guiding me I will certainly become the Potter I need to be."

"You show promise, heir. Now don't disappoint me. Let's see where you stand with your wand work. Cast the most powerful spell you know."

"I am sorry Sir, but they took absolutely all of our money. I couldn't even buy a wand and I certainly can't afford Hogwarts. These clothes on my back are my only possessions. It certainly isn't the image a Potter should portray, but I would never condone theft so I have no solution without your generous aid."

"You will not disgrace the Potter name by wearing rags. Come, heir, I will show you one of my secret gold stores. Elf, take me to the kitchens." The elf discretely looked to Harry who nodded in confirmation, prompting the elf to lead the way.

The portrait continued as they traipsed through the castle, "I am unsurpassed in the art of warding, and I keyed the wards so that they would not pass over to Charlus or James. You, however, will one day be granted control as my rightful heir. My gold storage spaces are all lethally warded. The only way to access the gold is by speaking the password. This particular password is Violet62-F-G. Pronounce it exactly as I did or you will find yourself dismembered."

An elf moved the oven as Robertus instructed, revealing the stonework behind. Harry touched his finger to the corner of a particular stone which then pricked him to verify his blood. The stone glowed an ominous green and he quickly spoke the password. The green glow faded and the stone disappeared. Harry reached through the wall and grabbed a sack from inside the magically expanded wall cavity.

"That sack is charmed feather light and expanded. Each time you require gold, you must offer blood and confirm the password. Use the gold to pay for Hogwarts and outfit yourself in Diagon Alley. The castle library is extensive but potentially outdated so I expect you to improve the current inventory. The elves know the full contents of the library and can assist you."

Harry nodded and the painting continued its monologue "This is the first step in rebuilding my line. Lesson one, appearance always matters. I can't leave the castle but the elves will protect you and transport your purchases. Send them to me to advise you as necessary."

"I understand Sir. Poppin, take some gold and pay my Hogwarts fees for the coming year, then join the rest of us. Bobby, Mash, Pixie, we are going to Diagon Alley. Stay invisible and guard me with your lives. Pixie, transport me to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll see you again this evening Sir." The elves hastened to obey and soon Harry stood in a dark, dusty corner of the Leaky Cauldron with a delighted smile gracing his face.

"Potter elves, discretely count the money in this bag. How far will it go in the magical world?"

"Master, I knows exactly how much is in there, but old Master once commanded…Master I cannot break old Master's command!"

"Elves, listen to me very carefully. Robertus is dead, I am your new Master, and you will obey me above all. I command you to ignore the commands of your old masters if they conflict with my commands. Do you understand?"

"Master wees feel it! Your commands are stronger! Old Master always stored exactly 10 000 galleons in his emergency hidey places. He has bigger stores too but wees do not know the passwords."

"How much is 10 000 galleons?"

"Master, Hogwarts is the most expensive school in Britain and I just paid 900 galleons to the Headmaster to cover your fees for the year. He asked where you gots the money but I left without saying anything. Did Poppin handle that correctly, Master?"

"My funding has nothing to do with anyone else, well done Poppin. Elves, guard that money with your lives as well. And if you see a goblin anywhere near me, kill it, unless it would endanger my life to do so. Now, let's go spend some gold."

Harry had his elves direct him to a clothing store in accordance with Lesson 1. He approached the counter inside Madam Malkins, "Good day. I require a complete wardrobe, everything a wizard would ever need, in your finest cuts and materials. I also need the Hogwarts recommended clothing. What will that cost and when will it be ready?"

Having heard the size of the young wizards order, Madam Malkin quickly replaced her trainee at the counter. "I am Madam Malkin, your request would cost around 150 galleons. I would prioritise your order above my many others, and we could do your first outfit within the next thirty minutes. The rest would be ready in 3 days. Is this agreeable?"

"It is my pleasure to meet you Madam Malkin. I am Harry Potter, and yes that number is acceptable. I will inspect the quality of the first set and then confirm my order of the rest. I would then pay half up front and half on collection. Would you agree that this is fair?" Harry was having the time of his life. Talking like those rich people he'd observed in the muggle world was certainly fun, and having his own money to back it up, that was simply fantastic.

"That is perfectly reasonable Mr Potter. May I recommend a black acromantula silk cloak with matching pants and a dark green formal shirt? Dragonhide formal shoes will complete the look, and I guarantee that people will take you seriously when you are dressed like that. All of these will be tailored for a perfect fit, charmed with temperature control, odour control, tear resistance, spill resistance, self-cleaning, and my speciality, expanding charms that do not ruin the tailored fit."

"That sounds perfect. I have decided to destroy my entire existing wardrobe with no exceptions, so I trust that my new wardrobe will not be at all lacking." Harry fought the blush but didn't quite win his battle. He looked around the store in an attempt at hiding his embarrassment.

"I understand Mr Potter, shall we get you fitted?"

Half an hour later, Harry left the store feeling powerful and ready to take on the world. He marvelled at his exquisite new clothes and happily paid the upfront amount. Paranoid Potter was right, appearance certainly matters. Dressed like this he no longer struggled in the crowds. He was still jostled but not nearly as much as before. Perhaps it had something to do with his new demeanour in these clothes. Whatever it was, it felt good and Harry wanted more of it. He vowed to himself that he would rise to the top, whatever the cost.

"Elves, discretely move the people out of my way as I walk. I am tired of being bumped by overexcited children and housewives with shopping bags." The elves did a fantastic job and Harry smirked proudly as he strode unhindered down the alley. He should have thought of this earlier. "My Hogwarts list says I need a trunk, where will I find that?" The elves directed him to Tristan's Trunks which was also crowded. Harry sighed and joined the queue to speak to the owner.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was annoyed and still waiting in line. The excited chatter suddenly lessened to whispers as three new people entered the store. Harry marvelled at the family, the father's aristocratic bearing and hint of menace, the mother's class and breath-taking beauty, and a child roughly his age whose posture alone had Harry feeling a little inferior.

The father spoke for the whole store to hear, "Show me your best trunks, I do not have time for this line." Harry's mouth nearly fell open as the store owner immediately rushed to the man, ignoring all his other customers. Harry's envy and curiosity peaked and before he knew it he stood in front of the family who looked at him with an odd mixture of approval and disdain.

Harry gulped and introduced himself as best he could, "I am Harry Potter and I too am only interested in the best trunks you have here." The owner looked to the blonde family hopefully.

"Mr Potter, I was led to believe you were, poor" The man's drawl left Harry almost green with envy as all eyes in the store immediately zeroed in on him. Harry decided to go for broke.

"Only a fool would trust the goblins, and I certainly don't come from a line of fools. The goblins only got a fraction of the vast Potter fortune, but they will soon feel the consequences of their treachery. I am not without resources and I will not accept what they have done."

The blonde man smirked, "Those are rather big words coming from an 11 year old muggle. I find myself curious, how exactly will the goblins feel the wrath of the last Potter?" Harry burned with embarrassment as whispers spread around the store, only to be silenced when the man spoke once more.

"I am Lord Malfoy and this is my beautiful wife, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Our son Draco will attend Hogwarts this year. If you have any potential, perhaps you will find yourself sharing his dorms. Prove your worth to him, and I may consider offering my protection. It would be, tragic, if the Potter line were to end so soon after its reappearance."

Harry just stood there dumbly as Lord Malfoy then listed the requirements for Draco's trunk. The shop owner finally addressed Harry, "And you Mr Potter? Can you afford the same model as Lord Malfoy?"

"Absolutely. I will trust his judgement on this matter." The Malfoys found this amusing and clearly thought him inferior, but Harry had no idea how to change that. He left the store a few minutes later with a green and silver dragonhide trunk, blood warded and guaranteed for life. The trunk had seven compartments, one of which was large enough to serve as a lounge for around twelve people!

The next phase of Harry's shopping was rather disappointing. He felt deflated and realised just how small he actually was in this world. He purchased his potions ingredients and equipment without much interest in his tasks. He also found his stationery purchases particularly dull, and groaned when he realised he would have to start writing with a quill.

However, his mood improved a little at Flourish and Blotts. These books held the information he needed to become a great wizard. So many spells at his fingertips, centuries of collective knowledge. He purchased books to help him understand the wizarding world as well, including _The Guide to Wizarding Nobility: Britain, A Wizard's Guide to Elite Society, The Book of Magical Races and Creatures, The Rise and Fall of You-Know-Who, and The Truth about Blood. _He was excited about these books too, particularly since some of them held information about his family.

On the way to Ollivander's, Harry was distracted by a crowd shouting excitedly about something on display at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Curious, Harry moved towards the display and caught a peculiar snippet of a conversation, "It's the fastest broom ever made! Ivanova broke the acceleration record on this baby, 0-100mph in just 4.1 seconds!"

Harry ran into the store and stared in awe at the multitude of brooms on display. Poster adverts showed the glory of Quidditch and Harry squeaked in excitement. He strode purposefully to the counter and confidently declared "I want that broom in the main display and I want every bit of information you have about Quidditch. I also want a catalogue of all your products."

The shop keeper didn't spare him a glance and dismissed him "And I want a castle and a Veela slave. That broom is for professionals only, and no kid could afford it anyway." Harry fumed at the idiot's words.

"Look at me you fool! I have gold and I will have that broom. What do you care if kill myself on a professional broom? Give me what I want and I will make it worth your while, do you understand?"

The man looked over Harry's clothes and decided it was worth a shot. He glanced around to make sure nobody would hear him, then replied "2 500 galleons and I will give you the Nimbus 2000 Pro, all of the books I have, my best broom care kit, full professional grade Quidditch armour and Montrose Magpies kit, all the balls, two sets of goal hoops, and I will give you a catalogue for anything else you may wish to buy. The Nimbus 2000 Pro comes standard with warded name engraving so the broom will never work for anyone else. It will fly home if stolen. It is unbreakable, unscratchable, and guaranteed not to lose speed for the next 10 years. Do we have a deal?"

Harry handed over the gold and was taken to the back of the shop to get his very own Nimbus 2000 Pro. He trembled with excitement as he stroked his new broom. He couldn't wait to try it out! He sent it to Potter Castle with an elf and raced to Ollivander's to get his wand so he could go home and fly.

Inside the dusty wand store, Harry fidgeted as he waited for some middle class kid to choose a wand and move out of his way. Finally, sparks flew out of the wand tip and Ollivander clapped as he declared that the wand had chosen its master. Harry subtly tried to speed up the payment process.

"Mr Potter, I was very glad to hear that you survived. Now, I wonder if you will favour the typical core of the Potters. Let's see shall we? Dragon heartstring and hornbeam wood, just give it a wave." Harry reached for the wand and found he was no longer so hasty when it was his wand they were searching for. The wand sent a powerful jolt down his arm and Harry nearly dropped it. Ollivander simply laughed and snatched it away.

"No definitely not that one. How about this, oak with a Ridgeback's heartstring." Nothing, the wand felt like a simple stick. Ollivander seemed unperturbed. "No, not that one either. The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter. I still think you're a dragon core, we just need the right dragon and combination. Hmm. Your father was excellent at transfiguration, and most of your power will be from him. Yes here, Ebony and the heartstring from the largest Ukranian Ironbelly I have ever seen. 14", powerful and perfect for transfiguration and battle magic, and I daresay the darker magics too. I have a feeling Mr Potter, yes, give it a wave."

Harry felt pure ecstasy the moment he touched the wand. Power pumped down his arm and warmth flared in his chest. Green and black sparks poured from the wand tip and crackled about for almost ten seconds before disappearing. Harry cradled his new wand to his chest. "How much?"

Ollivander smiled "7 galleons Mr Potter. And may I suggest a wand holster? I have an Ironbelly holster with self-adjusting straps for any part of your body, standard anti-summoning, anti-theft, life time guarantee, and automatic wand care built into the holster. The Ministry doesn't subsidise the holsters but I'll give it to you for 6 galleons. If you attach it to your arm, simply flick your wrist and will the wand into your hand. It takes some practice but it may save your life one day. Do we have a deal?"

Harry happily paid and left the store still gazing at his new wand. It felt like a part of him that had always been missing. He snapped out of his reverie near the Quiddith store. My broom! "Elves, take me to Potter Castle!" As he disappeared, a goblin snarled from a shadowed recess between two buildings nearby.

(-)

Harry learnt a lot in the weeks before Hogwarts term. First and foremost he discovered why professional brooms were not sold to amateurs. The broom was an absolute masterpiece, but only in the hands of a skilled flier. Harry possessed a natural affinity for broom flight, but he couldn't properly handle the Nimbus 2000 Pro.

He attempted the 0-100mph acceleration record and failed dismally. On his first attempt he fell off the back on the broom. He managed to hold on during the second attempt but slid too far back and had to slow down to move forward again. On the third attempt he managed a clean run, but took more than double the record time. He tried again but after a few more attempts he had only gained two tenths of a second and his body was in agony.

The next day, he avoided the acceleration tests and practiced turns. Gentle turns and stops in casual flight were easy. But as soon as the broom sensed the intent for anything sharper, it handled as if on a knife edge and threw Harry off every time. Fortunately, Harry had two elves assisting him as he tried to control the savage beast.

Harry flew every day, but the broom was too sensitive, too fast, turned too sharply, and left him wheezing and in agony after every flight. He poured over the Quidditch books looking for aid. He found some help in _The Art of Flight._ Brooms for amateur fliers were designed with larger turning radii and a careful balance between responsiveness and safety. Top speeds were not limited, but accelerations were. However, professional brooms ignored safety concerns and ease of flight in favour of pure performance in the hands of the right flier.

Professional brooms drew on the flier's magic for control. They responded to thought more than forced movement for precision turns. The broom also drew on its flier for outright performance. The right flier could get approximately 10 percent more from the broom than the average professional. It was not well understood, but fliers channelled magic through their brooms during flight. A broom attuned itself to its rider and vice versa over time, just like wands.

There were also flying lines to consider. Momentum conservation vs. distance to cover played an important role at the highest levels, as well as a strange phenomenon where brooms could slip off course when turned too sharply or at the wrong speed.

Additionally, the flier had to be conditioned to the rigours of flight. Even amateur flight placed great strain on the body. Professional flight required both physical conditioning and wandless magical assistance as the flier channelled magic to certain muscles such as the neck for additional support.

The step from amateur to professional Quidditch was extremely difficult. Not only did the flier have to handle a professional broom at the limits of its potential, but he also had to cope with the greater complexity of professional tactics, drastically increased ball speed, and immediate punishment for even the slightest mistake. Professional Quidditch players were true athletes in every sense.

After learning all this, Harry developed a severe case of hero worship for the top fliers in the professional leagues. He burned with the desire to reach that level. It consumed his thoughts the second his brain wasn't occupied. He desperately wanted to witness an intense professional game before Hogwarts, but it was simply too late to get tickets to a top match. Instead, he bought and committed to a training program from the Quidditch catalogue and promised himself that he would one day play for a league winning team and not just watch it from the stands.

For now, Harry's young body couldn't even handle 20 consecutive minutes on his broom, so he spent the rest of his time reading and learning from Paranoid Potter. One particular book, _The Truth about Blood,_ nearly left him in tears. Harry already felt disadvantaged for being an orphan who grew up as a muggle, with no mentor to train, shape and protect him, and no thriving legacy to inherit. And now this book revealed a further disadvantage.

The truth was that pure blood carried weight in society for a reason. Magic was an inherited trait, and magical power was predominantly influenced by blood. Muggleborns were lucky revivals of the dormant magic in squib lines, but lucky only because they had magic at all rather than any significant power. Research showed that while muggleborns may excel at school, and may even possess an intuitive understanding of magic, they simply could not match the power reserves of those with purer blood.

Harry was devastated to learn that his mother was a muggleborn, and that he was consequently power limited by her blood. He had researched her and found that while lacking in power, she was labelled the smartest witch of her age. She had instinctively understood the intricacies of magic and applied herself with remarkable drive. This mollified him to some extent, and he appreciated the intellectual inheritance he believed he had received. However, he couldn't help but resent people like Draco Malfoy who had so many advantages over him.

While disappointed by his mother's blood, he was ecstatic with his father's. The Potter blood was ancient and particularly powerful. The Potter's were famous for their strength in battle and their natural affinity for dealing with magical creatures. The majority of Potters who pursued animagus transformations were successful, and they seemed to be gifted with rapid power reservoir recovery. Harry was proud to be the sole heir to a history rich and prestigious bloodline. On top of all that, he was a first born son which significantly improved his magical inheritance.

Curious, Harry also read a book titled, _Power for those who seek it_. The book detailed various rituals to significantly increase an individual's power. However, these rituals all required horrible human sacrifice, mostly that of women and children. Harry threw up after reading the first ritual and refused to read any further.

Harry also occupied himself by planning his future finances after frivolously spending a significant portion of his first 10 000 galleons. Paranoid Potter had been suspicious when he asked if he could refill the bag in case of an emergency at Hogwarts. He had hastily back pedalled and decided he would need to find a source of income of his own.

The elves had taken him to see the Potter griffins, once believed to be the finest stock in Europe. Harry had been awed by their size, power, and deadly grace. And that sparked an idea. He instructed the elves to select the three strongest griffins and see if they could be trained to obey a rider. If all attempts at training failed, then he would have to try raising the griffins with significant human contact from birth. His plan was to sell trained griffins to filthy rich warlords in distant countries for ridiculous sums of money.

While ethically despicable, Harry chose to ignore the responsibility of his actions by claiming that the warlords would have spent that money on other weapons in any case. He would try to sell them as pets wherever possible, provided that the price was right. In short, he had limited options at this point since he couldn't rely on Paranoid Potter who was living up to his name.

On the eve of his trip to Hogwarts, Harry lay reading in bed. He was dreadfully excited and couldn't wait to see Hogwarts after reading all about it. He had accomplished a great deal in the last three weeks and he was proud of his first steps in the magical world. He truly felt ready for the challenges and opportunities at Hogwarts.

While he was away, the elves would attempt to train the griffins, and source and grow rare, questionable potions ingredients in the extensive Potter greenhouses. They would also discretely find potential buyers for his griffins and look out for other business opportunities by carefully spying on the operations of wealthy families. He had instructed them to take materials from the muggle world and start building a Quidditch stadium on Potter land but outside of the main wards if they had any extra time.

With a big yawn, he finished the chapter of his Hogwarts transfiguration text book and gave it to Poppin to pack. He asked her to turn off the magical lights and curled into his bedding to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a great day, he couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Not mine, JkRs.

For clarification: Harry has less raw magical power than Draco, Nott, and certainly less than Neville. However, he does have drive, intelligence, and an intuitive grasp of magic. Please remember that Harry will be immature at this stage since he is only 11. There are a few people worrying that Harry will be a weakling. He is behind his fellow Slytherins for now, but he will find a way to even the playing field. The way I see it, raw magical power isn't everything either. Skill, execution, knowledge, clarity under pressure etc come into it as well. Harry will not be scared for long. But he has to develop and he will do so with experience and age.

Train Station

Harry excitedly walked through the wall and onto platform nine and three quarters. Being so early he took his pick of the compartments, settling on one with its window overlooking most of the platform. He removed his shrunken trunk from his pocket and decided to read his transfiguration book until his fellow students arrived. He had noticed that transfiguration came rather naturally to him and he was rather interested in the business opportunities it provided. He had hoped to copy the expensive décor from the Potter collection and sell it to muggles, but quickly realised it was far beyond his capabilities at this moment. For now, he practiced transfiguring sticks into various metal shapes.

As the platform slowly filled with boisterous students, Harry stared out at the seemingly happy families and friends. He saw the emotional hugs, the running embraces, even the handshakes and grins, and it all made him feel awfully alone. He'd had friends back in the muggle world, but they were classmates and teammates rather than brothers in all but blood. He'd never had a parent cry because he was going off to school. He'd never really had anyone. He sighed and drew the curtains closed, then practiced some more transfiguration.

A few minutes later, a slim red headed girl opened the compartment door and stopped mid step as she saw it was occupied. "Oh I am so sorry! That was terribly rude, I didn't know anyone was in here." She made to leave but her path of retreat was blocked by a bubbly blonde who proceeded to push her way in behind her.

"Susan, I see you made another friend! Go on, introduce us then." Susan looked quite uncomfortable but pushed through the nerves and tried to be as confident as her friend. "Hi, my name is Susan Bones, and this is my best friend Hannah Abbott. We are both first years."

Harry smiled back as best he could, "Hello Susan, Hannah. I am Harry Potter, and also a first year. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Harry, but please quit ogling Susan and make yourself useful instead. These trunks are rather heavy for us ladies and we need a man to move them for us." Harry hastened to do so as he avoided eye contact with the now blushing Susan and her smirking friend. He was sure he hadn't been staring, he had just been a bit caught off guard by the girl's sudden appearance.

"Oh, sorry. I'll get them for you. Wingardium Leviosa!" Both girls stared at him as he levitated one of their trunks up onto the racks in the compartment. After levitating the second trunk onto the rack, Harry closed the door to block out the commotion in the corridor. He turned to see the girls still staring at him and felt a little awkward. 'Wait, why do I feel awkward? Be proud and confident Harry!' He calmly moved his transfigured metal shapes from the compartment seats, sat down, and gestured for the two girls to do the same.

Hannah recovered from her shock and questioned him on his impressive display. "Harry, how did you do that? I read the theory in my charms book but I'm sure I couldn't get it on my first attempt! And the book said to start on feathers, not trunks."

"Well the simple explanation is that it wasn't my first attempt. I have been practicing as much magic as I could over the last few weeks. I heard that all the purebloods would have trained for years already so I have to catch up."

Hannah looked questioningly at Susan who nodded and added "It's true. Auntie only taught me theory and wouldn't let me actually practice magic, but she told me that most wealthy purebloods get tutored behind wards to keep the ministry from registering underage magic."

"That's not fair! I will be so far behind." Hannah wailed. She looked quite distraught and Harry could understand her fears. He tried to help by offering the same information he used to comfort himself. "It's not as bad as it sounds, Hannah. Magical cores are small and very unstable until the age of eleven when children typically experience a significant magical power boost. The biggest boost comes at seventeen and a final boost at twenty-one. While they would have been able to practice spells for the last couple years, their available power was likely too low to do any more than an hour of very light magic in a day."

Hannah was only partially placated by this. "Well it's easy for you to say when you can levitate heavy trunks with such good control. Susan, we have to catch up. I had planned on scoping out boyfriend prospects during this trip, but it seems we have other important work to do instead. Harry, will you help us?" She fluttered her eyes at him and pouted and Harry had to admit she looked very cute. He coughed and replied, "It would be my pleasure. What do you want to learn first?"

Susan and Hannah were enthusiastic and persistent students and Harry decided that he really liked the duo. He knew they wouldn't join him in Slytherin, but he hoped they could remain friends despite being sorted into different houses. He continued his transfiguration practice while they slowly got the hang of the levitation charm after his personal tutoring in pronunciation, wand movement, and intent. Just under an hour later, Susan successfully levitated the feather Harry had given her. Harry was surprised when she then dedicated all her time to helping Hannah. A half hour later and Hannah managed to shakily levitate her feather too. The girls squealed in delight then continued practicing. Harry smiled at their behaviour and worked on transfiguring his sticks into metal rods of three times the length and diameter.

About an hour later, Susan and Hannah were racing their feathers around an improvised track in the compartment while Harry was almost panting from magical exertion. They heard uproarious laughter followed by shouting and peaked through the compartment door's window to see what was going on. They saw a crowd gathered in the corridor, all staring at something not visible from their compartment. They opened the door fully to get a better look and clearly heard Malfoy shouting at some poor girl who was already in tears. "Where do you get off trying to boss me around mudblood? Do you have any idea who I am? I am a Malfoy and we don't tolerate your kind. Do yourself a favour and just go home to your beastly parents, you're not welcome in our world."

Harry was a little surprised by Malfoy's behaviour. 'Will I also have to do things like this to earn the same respect everyone shows the Malfoys?' The bushy haired girl ran off in tears as everyone silently watched the situation unfold. Malfoy continued his rant "Can you believe her Goyle? This is exactly why they shouldn't be allowed in our world."

Harry wondered what the girl had possibly done to so enrage the Malfoy heir, but before he could ask a bystander he heard a voice challenging Malfoy. "Shut your inbred mouth Malfoy! She didn't deserve that and you better go apologise, or I'll show everyone here just how pathetic you really are." Harry's eyebrows rose at this challenge. 'Maybe the Malfoys aren't as respected as I thought. That kid just challenged him to a duel in front of everyone!' He decided to ask Susan and Hannah if they knew who the challenger was.

"That's the Boy Who Lived! He's such a hero! First he defeats You-Know-Who and now he calls out Malfoy to protect a muggleborn! Do you think he will sign an autograph Susan?" Hannah was giddy with excitement and Harry found he was somewhat jealous of this Boy Who Lived who was showered with adoration by default. Malfoy decided to taunt Neville and Harry secretly hoped they would come to blows.

"Chubby! Sticking up for your girlfriend are you? I suppose you don't have other options when you overflow out of your robes do you?" Two thickset boys guffawed from either side of Malfoy and Harry almost laughed too, but just managed to keep a straight face. Neville went red and drew his wand. Harry almost rubbed his hands in glee. 'This will be great! I will see how powerful they are!'

"She's not my girlfriend! And you know I could get any girl I want. You're just sore because no girl would ever touch a little daddy's boy like you." Now it was Malfoy's turn to flush with anger and embarrassment and he too drew his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy's spell looked far weaker than the textbook description, but Harry was impressed that the spell worked at all considering it was only taught in second year.

Neville dodged and responded with his own disarming charm that streaked faster and with a noticeably brighter flash of light. Malfoy pulled himself behind Goyle to avoid the white beam then shouted "Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!" Now it was Neville's turn to duck for cover. He dived through a compartment doorway and avoided the two spells. Malfoy pointed his wand at the doorway but didn't go any closer. Suddenly Neville jumped back into the corridor and shouted "Tarantella! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Expelliarmus!"Malfoy tried to dodge but the number, speed, and placement of the spells left him no escape in the confined corridor. His wand flew from his hand and he went stiff as a board before falling violently to the ground.

The crowd cheered and Neville visibly panted from the exertion. Students mobbed him and showered him with praise. Harry scowled. He looked at Malfoy and saw an older student in green trimmed robes summon his wand and lift him from the ground. Malfoy was absolutely furious. He snatched his wand from the older student, stalked into his compartment and slammed the door behind him. Harry imagined his father would also be furious once he heard of this embarrassing incident. 'There's no way he lets Longbottom get away with this.'

"Hannah you are drooling! Let's get back to our compartment. He would never notice us anyway." Susan dragged her friend to the compartment with an aggravated Harry following. He couldn't have his first friends all doe eyed over Longbottom! He carefully tried to paint Longbottom in a poor light "Did you two hear what he said about getting any girl he wants? I was a bit surprised. I had hoped he wouldn't be like that."

Susan looked at Harry a little strangely and responded "He did save the wizarding world as a baby and it clearly wasn't a fluke based on that display. That was very advanced magic for his age. He is famous, powerful, and from a very prestigious line. He wasn't bragging, he really can take his pick." Hannah decided to pipe in too "But don't worry Harry, I'm sure there will still be loads of girls who will consider you."

Harry blushed in embarrassment as his plan backfired. 'Now I look absolutely pathetic! Stupid Longobttom. Why should he get everything without even working for it?' He grabbed another transfiguration stick and went back to practicing, but he couldn't help having one last shot at Neville. "I think we had better get back to practicing so we can eventually catch up to the tutored purebloods. Their parents clearly gave them a huge advantage."

Hannah and Susan nodded and immediately got to work on levitating heavier objects. Harry decided that he would beat the Longbottom boy in transfiguration at the very least and redoubled his efforts at learning finer control and feeling the magic flows. Maybe he wasn't as powerful as the purebloods but he would beat them by sheer grit and determination! 'I won't just accept this! I will work harder and study further to prove they aren't so great. Stupid Longbottom! At least I don't have a ridiculous surname.'

A few hours later the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station. Harry opened the curtains and looked outside while students pushed and shoved each other in the corridor. He didn't know why they were in such a hurry to get off the train based on what he saw outside. Thick mist, torrential downpour, and gusty winds. He really hoped it wasn't far to Hogwarts. He donned his travelling cloak and pulled up the hood. At least his clothes were charmed warm, waterproof and mud proof.

He joined the freezing first years next to a hulking beast of a man and pretended he wasn't at all phased by the weather. The first years who knew the Lumos charm provided some light for the rest of the group, while others huddled around bluebell flames. Harry just kept his hands in his pockets and waited for their trip to commence. The man introduced himself as Hagrid and seemed remarkably kind-hearted considering his appearance. He promised that the castle would be warm and comfortable, but tradition was tradition and the first years would take their usual route to Hogwarts.

Hagrid led them down a treacherous path from the station to a lake. Harry was sure someone would hurt themselves considering the poor visibility along the slippery path. A small blonde girl was really struggling ahead of him and Harry wondered if he should offer to help. He drew closer to her just as she slipped. He tried to prevent her fall into the mud, and in a way he did help, but only by falling under her and muddying mostly himself. He felt a bit silly but at least he had kept most of the mud from her. "Are you okay? I tried to stop your fall but I was too far away."

The girl looked at him with piercing blue eyes framed by drenched hair. "Keep your hands to yourself you clumsy fool. Look what you've done! You got mud all over me." Harry stared at her in shock. Up close he could see that her eyes were red and she looked a complete mess. He was aware of the queue building up behind him and decided this was a great chance to create a good impression with his year group. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help. You're freezing and your cloak really isn't made for this weather. Here, you can wear my cloak over yours if you want?"

The blonde stared at him for a few seconds then accepted the cloak. She wrapped it around her and carried on down the path. Harry shook his head slightly as he watched her slow progress. Now drenched by the rain, he addressed the crowd behind him "Sorry everyone, she looked miserable so I had to help her out. Come on, let's get to the castle before we all freeze."

Neville saw all of this from within his equivalent of Harry's cloak and wondered if he should offer it to a girl too. He didn't want to, but he was a hero and it would make everyone love him even more. Ron's words from beside him quickly killed these thoughts, "He's mental! What kind of idiot does that?" Neville chuckled softly and continued comfortably down the path.

Harry arrived at the lake shore and boarded the same boat as the girl with his cloak. He had done a lot of thinking on the train and decided he would portray himself as a perfect gentleman in contrast to the brash and arrogant Malfoy and Longbottom. This would do wonders for his image and soon people may like him more than his pureblood rivals.

The small blonde kept herself huddled in Harry's cloak and didn't say anything to him as he silently shivered on the other side of the boat. They were soon joined by Hannah and Susan who absolutely beamed at him. "Oh Harry, that was so sweet of you! None of the other boys even thought of doing something like that. I am a little disappointed that you didn't offer your cloak to me though, I am certain we could have found a way to share." Harry and Susan both blushed at Hannah's mild flirting as she grinned in triumph before continuing, "So this is the girl who captured my Harry's eye? May I see the face of my competition?"

Harry snuck a glance at the girl to see how she would react. She looked up as imperiously as she could but it was very evident that she was crying. Hannah's heart immediately went out to her and she almost tipped the boat in her haste to wrap the smaller girl in a hug. The girl seemed torn between accepting the comfort and pushing her away, and awkwardly kept still until Hannah released her. Susan gave Harry a look to say "Well that's Hannah for you." He smiled back with a somewhat bewildered expression.

"FORWARD!" Hagrid boomed and the boats jerked to motion across the dark, choppy waters. "Harry, your glasses are completely dry. Did someone charm them for you?" Susan asked. Harry smiled and happily replied "Yeah! Charmed impervious, anti-mist, anti-smudge, unbreakable, they even fly to my hand if I call them." He kept quiet about the wizarding equivalent of thermal and night vision features. Both charms were notoriously dangerous to cast on the eye itself but perfectly safe for glasses. This was why he had kept his glasses despite having his eyesight magically repaired.

"Well they definitely suit you." Harry saw Susan's eyes widen in shock at her words before she hastily tried to recover, "Not that I am flirting with you or anything. I was just making a passing comment. Not that I was making a pass at you. Oh no. I'll just shut up now." Harry was highly amused by her little display and added his own observation to the mix "Well if we are making casual observations then I must say that your hair is beautiful Susan and really sets off your eyes." Susan gasped and flicked off her lumos charm to hide her reaction.

Hannah squealed "Do me too Harry, what did you notice about me?" Harry smirked and replied "Well as we all noticed earlier, your beauty leaves me breathless and in total awe of you." She smirked back, "Not bad Harry, but what about our fellow first year here? What do you think of her?" Silence stretched uncomfortably and Susan glared at her best friend who managed to look embarrassed. The small blonde's face was hidden but she was suspiciously still and Harry knew he had to give an answer. "She is definitely stunning too, and I would love to get to know her in less unfortunate circumstances." Susan lightly patted Harry's knee and he felt rather proud of his quick tongue. 'This is rather fun. I should have started this ages ago!'

Harry changed the topic to break the new silence, "I can't wait to see the castle. All the books say it is incredible." Three of the four chatted comfortably until they heard Hagrid shout for everyone to mind their heads, and suddenly they were out of the rain as they entered an underground harbour. The castle hadn't been visible through the rain and mist but at least they were out of the wind and rain. Hagrid led them to a large door and pounded his meaty fists on the wood. Professor McGonagall opened the door and immediately took pity on the bedraggled and shivering children. She cast a dispersed warming charm on them and ushered them through the door and into the castle.

They stopped in a chamber where they could hear the buzz of the rest of the school nearby. McGonagall said to make themselves presentable for the sorting, or try at least, and then left the students alone. The small blonde girl stood next to Harry and daintily removed his cloak. She had regained her composure and it was no longer evident that she had been crying. Instead she wore a haughty mask as she returned the cloak with a soft "Thank you for lending me your cloak." She then crossed her arms and stared at the door to the chamber. Harry put his hands in his pockets and did the same. In the background he vaguely heard someone prattling on about a troll and Malfoy saying something about poor weasels as he considered the weird girl beside him.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry was shaken from his thoughts as he realised it was his turn to be sorted. 'This is it Harry.' He strode to the stool and sat down as confidently as he could. He placed the hat on his head and waited. 'Hmmm. Interesting Mr Potter, very interesting. Yes. You have great potential, but where to put you help you reach it? Hmm. Slytherin or Ravenclaw. You have a great mind Mr Potter, but this drive, this ambition, yes there is only one place for you. But I must warn you, there is more to life than power and fame. There are many ways to be significant. Be sure that you don't fall into the trap that robs so many of their happiness, particularly in the House of Serpents. Good luck Mr Potter.' "SLYTHERIN!"

Outwardly calm, he removed the hat and walked towards the politely clapping Slytherins. He took a seat next to the small blonde, who he'd discovered was Daphne Greengrass. She simply ignored him and inspected her nails. 'How else could I be significant? Significance is power and fame. Respect. What was that hat on about?' His mind raced as he considered the hat's warning but he just couldn't understand what it was on about. When the food appeared the warning slipped from his mind and he dug into the delicious feast.

His fellow Slytherin first years were Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, along with the girls Parkinson, Greengrass, Davis, Bullstrode and Moon. Parkinson seemed to worship Malfoy and he seemed somewhat fond of her too. Nott and Malfoy were already shaping as rivals. Crabbe and Goyle were clearly morons. Zabini was quiet but there was a cruel edge to his few words and he didn't seem completely stable. Davis seemed to be hiding something and was definitely not fond of the limelight. Bullstrode was surely bred from a vicious troll. Moon was remarkably good at blending into the background and avoiding attention, but there was something off about her eyes. And Greengrass, she was weird, stuck up and cold as ice.

Harry didn't particularly like his housemates and he didn't think he would be friends with any of them. But he was sure that this was the house to be in if you were going to make it in life. So many heirs to wealthy lines, so many people from powerful families. If you wanted to make connections then Slytherin was definitely the right place, provided you had something to offer. Harry expected Slytherin to be a tough environment, but he knew that he would come out that much stronger for surviving it. And surviving seemed a very appropriate word after what transpired in the Slytherin dorms after the feast.

The first years were brought into the darkened common room a few minutes after the seniors and lined up against a wall. The seniors sat on a temporary wooden stands in an intimidating arc facing the line of ickle firsties. Silence reigned as the seniors glared at the initiates. Malfoy got bored of waiting and spoke up "Is this it, you're just going to sit there and –" "Quiet worm! Our head of house is here to address you."

The Slytherin seniors rose to their feet as a cruel looking man stalked into the room to stand before the first years. He stared at each one of them in turn and seemed to look into their very souls. Harry didn't like the look of his head of house and was beginning to question his desire to be in sorted here. The man had glared and sneered at him for longer than the other first years and he couldn't understand why. "Take a seat Slytherins" he said darkly.

The Slytherin seniors sat down immediately while the first years looked at the floor and prepared to sit there against the wall. "What are you doing?" the head of house asked the first years. Nott responded this time, just as arrogantly as Malfoy, "We are about to sit down as you said to."

The seniors laughed derisively and Nott looked confused. "Firstly, you will address me as Sir or Professor Snape with no exceptions. Failure to do so will result in, unpleasant, repercussions." His voice was like silk and Harry shivered at the threat. This wasn't a man he wanted to cross, there was something wicked about him and Harry didn't want to be anywhere near him if he could help it. "Secondly, nobody told you that you could sit down."

The first years stood silently in their confusion before Nott finally piped up again, though a lot less confidently, "Sir, you said take a seat Slytherins…" Snape sneered at Nott and replied "I am well aware of what I said, yet I say that I did not tell you to sit down." The first years were completely baffled by this. They looked to each other but a group of seniors shouted "FACE THE FRONT!" and all heads snapped forwards again. Snape shook his head, "Flint, it seems we have a crop of morons this year. Please explain to them why they have not been told to sit down."

A large senior stood and glared at the line of first years before menacingly stating, "You are not Slytherins, you are just worms who have not proven yourselves. This is our house, and you are unwelcome guests until you prove that you belong here. I suggest you wipe those arrogant looks from your face right now, or we will happily do it for you."

The first years stood silent and dead still. Snape continued "Slytherin only accepts the best. The other houses accept you as you are, but that pathetic drivel has no place here. Slytherin comes first. You will succeed for the house, or you will pack your trunks and get the hell out of our house. You have to earn your place here. Nobody will hold your hands and carry you, you will grow up and do it yourselves. You will learn resourcefulness. You will succeed. Or you time here will be very short indeed." Snape started pacing before continuing his monologue.

"Slytherin house has the best facilities. Everyone second year and up has their own bedroom and bathroom, and one house elf per year group. Success is rewarded, prefects and the Quidditch captain get bigger rooms. And each year the privileges grow. First years are not yet part of Slytherin, so they do not see the benefits. You will share a dorm with 4 or 5 others, and you will stay in that dorm regardless of your age if you don't contribute to the house. Slytherin also has a library, professional duelling chamber, physical training room and a firing range. Slytherins present a flawless united front outside of the common room. Any issues are dealt with in the duelling chambers and then buried before they affect the house. There is a duelling ranking list, you can challenge the person one place above you. If you win, you take their place. If you lose, you can expect punishment for daring to challenge in the first place. If you are too cowardly to fight, you may forfeit but I expect better from a Slytherin."

"Tomorrow the first year duelling tournament will take place in front of the whole house. Quidditch try outs for first years will occur next weekend in the physical training room. After that, each seventh year will choose a first year who will obey any orders from their senior until the end of the year. I trust our seventh years will deal with the worms appropriately. I will not accept another permanent maiming, but anything reversible is perfectly acceptable. First years, go to sleep. We have suffered your presence enough as it is. Dismissed!" Snape turned on his heel and stalked from the room, his cloak flaring in his wake.

Harry couldn't believe it. 'A duelling tournament in front of the whole house! This is so unfair. The purebloods have years of experience and training on me! How am I supposed to beat them? I will look like a fool. And I know they will try embarrass me in the duel if they have the upper hand. Shit! What am I supposed to do?'

The first years were led to their dormitories and told to sleep. Harry lay awake for hours trying to plan his duels against better opponents. He was terrified, but he decided to play to his strengths. He would use transfiguration and his intelligence to beat them. He would have to be unconventional and do the unexpected. 'Make them underestimate me and then nail them hard in retaliation. Yes, I will be ruthless. I will win against the odds. I have to! And if I can't win then I will still face them on my feet.' Harry knew that Nott, Malfoy and Zabini were the only threats so he waited for them to fall asleep before casting nightmare curses on them. He cast a Silencio around his bed and made a mental note to pretend to have had nightmares when he woke in the morning. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

Harry awoke as light and shouting flooded the dungeon dormitory. Three Slytherin seniors were screaming at the first years and ordering them to get to the duelling chamber immediately. Harry noticed that Malfoy, Zabini and Nott looked very tired and remembered to behave as if he too was half asleep. They scrambled to the duelling chamber in their pyjamas and lined up against the wall facing the Slytherin seniors on the other side of a duelling platform. Harry didn't even acknowledge the splendour of the chamber as he ran through his plans and checked his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed.

Snape entered the chamber and mounted the platform. "First years, you are all useless at this point so the pairings don't really matter. Crabbe and Goyle, get on the stage and duel. Nothing lethal or permanent, not that you could manage it anyway."

The two brutes climbed onto the platform and bowed while the Slytherin seniors made bets and screamed insults. The duel lasted longer than expected, but not due to magical skill. Both had hurled a few spells at each other but none of the spells were aimed correctly. After the second volley of misses, testosterone and brawn got the better of them as they ran at each other and started wrestling. They were quite evenly matched and both were determined to win. After both were bruised and bleeding, but neither a clear winner, Snape shouted "Enough! That was pathetic. You both lose for behaving like muggles. Both of you will go to the firing range and practice aiming until you improve. Go now, and don't expect any food until your aim improves to a respectable level. What a disgrace! Potter and, hmm, Zabini, get up here." Snape smiled vindictively and Harry was sure he expected Zabini to embarrass him.

Zabini and Harry stared each other down for over a minute, waiting for permission to begin. A senior shouted "Look at Potter! He is literally shaking!" And it was true. Harry wouldn't say he was scared but this was his first planned fight, with high stakes to top it off. He couldn't stop his legs from shaking and now Snape, Zabini, and indeed every Slytherin were laughing at his cowardice. 'No! I will win! I have a plan, strike fast and hard and show them I am worthy. Come on Harry! You can do this!'

Snape gleefully asked "Are all bets in? Surely nobody would bet in favour of Potter?" A senior replied, "All bets are in Sir, Potter got odds of ten to one. And not a single person took them!" The house laughed again and Harry's body pumped with rage. 'I will show them! They will all regret this!'

"Duel begins on the count of three. One, two, three!"

Zabini fired two disarming charms at Harry who dodged out the path with impressive agility while screaming "Lumos Maxima!" A blinding flash of light erupted from his wand which was directed at Zabini. Harry darted across the platform and easily dodged Zabini's blind curses. 'End it Harry! Quickly!' Zabini was scrambling blindly about, hoping to make a difficult target until his vision returned. Harry cast a tripping jinx and Zabini collapsed and fumbled his wand. Before he could move again, Harry intoned "Petrificus Totalus" from near point blank range and Zabini seized up, stiff as a board. He kicked Zabini's wand off the platform and rolled Zabini onto his back with his foot. Zabini's eyes promised murder but Harry ignored him and bowed at Snape before dismounting the platform and returning to his spot against the wall.

"Damn! I didn't think you had it in you, Potter." Snape scowled at the senior's positive words for the brat, levitated Zabini off the platform and just left him on the floor. "Parkinson and Bullstrode, get up here, now!"

Harry was still shaking as he watched the duel, which was quite evenly matched. Parkinson dodged very well and Bullstrode cast some rather vicious curses for a first year. Eventually Bullstrode tired from her constant barrage of magic, and her size and slow movement proved her undoing as Parkinson disarmed her with a cry of triumph. Bullstrode was furious as she was forced to watch Parkinson's preening but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Greengrass and Moon!" The two girls mounted the platform and staged another impressive duel. Greengrass had clearly been trained and possessed some impressive power. Moon on the other hand was lightning fast on her feet. Daphne won the duel in the end after trapping Moon in the corner of the platform and gracefully returned to the wall.

Snape looked at the remaining competitors and decided to give Malfoy a free pass. "Nott and Davis, prepare yourselves. Malfoy, I will grant you a free pass in the first round. Crabbe and Goyle go last on the list. Zabini third last for losing to Potter's cheap tricks. Then Moon, then Bullstrode. Duellers ready! One, two, three!"

Nott was a vicious creature in Harry's opinion. With repeating cries of "Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" he threw Davis violently into the wall behind the platform. Harry was very impressed by the display of power and hoped he wouldn't have to face Nott in the next round. Davis was knocked out and bleeding profusely from a head wound. Snape rushed to her and healed her as best he could before sending a senior student to take her to the hospital wing with the explanation of "She fell down the stairs and Professor Snape has been notified." Nott just smirked in response.

"Let's put Davis fourth last for being a complete duelling failure. In the next round it will be Parkinson and Malfoy, Potter and Nott." Harry managed not to gulp but he wasn't sure he could win against Nott. He hoped his plan would work, and he still had his drastic back up plan if it came down to it.

Malfoy easily dispatched Parkinson who didn't cast a single spell at her beloved Malfoy. Malfoy managed to behave better than Harry expected when he offer his hand to Parkinson and lifted her from the ground before fetching her wad and returning it to her. The senior Slytherins cat called and Parkinson blushed lightly but was clearly pleased. Malfoy just smirked and even looked rather proud of himself.

"Nott and Potter. Hopefully Potter doesn't wet his pants this time considering his earlier display of cowardice. On three, one, two, three!" Harry dodged the expected spell and cast a Tarantella charm hoping to put Nott on the defensive. However, Nott hadn't cast an offensive charm. He had cockily said "Protego Minima" and then smirked at Harry. The weaker version of the Protego charm would never reflect spells but it was more than capable of blocking anything Harry could cast. Or so Nott thought. Harry transfigured Nott's shirt into thin metal to restrict his movement. Then cast a shrinking spell at the shirt. Nott panicked as his shirt started to constrict his lungs. He dropped the shield charm and cast a cutting curse at his metal shirt. He grimaced in pain but he was no longer suffocating. Harry had cast Petrificus Totallus as soon as Nott had dropped his shield but he awkwardly managed to dodge the spell. He started the build up to transfigure and shrink Nott's shoes but this was too slow and Nott now went on the offensive. Harry dodged and dived and Nott smirked as Harry scrambled to increase the distance between the two. He couldn't get a shot off, but he hadn't learnt to block spells yet so there was nothing to do but scramble about like an idiot.

Finally he saw a gap and desperately tried to levitate Nott into the ceiling but he only got him two meters up before he had to dive for cover again. Nott fell to the ground and cried out as he landed awkwardly. Harry took his chance and cast a silencing charm at him. Nott recast Protego Minima but the shield failed as soon as the Silencio charm hit it. Harry cast another and Nott rolled out of the way, crying out again due to the jarring of his injuries. Harry had followed up his Silencio with a Petrificus Totallus, a cutting hex, and another Silencio. Nott's eyes had widened as he saw the cutting hex and in his desperation to avoid that he had trapped himself and was hit by the Silencio just after a desperate Expelliarmus hit Harry and ripped his wand from his hand, throwing it from the platform. Nott tried to perform non-verbal magic as Harry ran towards him but it was simply beyond his grasp.

He dodged Harry's first punch but stumbled as he put weight on his injured leg. Harry kicked at the damaged leg as Nott landed a glancing blow to Harry's head. Nott went down and Harry snatched his wand from him and stepped away. He really hoped Nott's wand would work for him as he forced his magic through it and cast a final Petrificus Totallus. A very weak spell burst forth from the wand tip and Nott was paralysed in his place. Harry wasn't sure how long the spell would hold so he used a weak levitation charm to roll Nott of the platform. Nott remained silent but the thud of the impact sounded painful. Harry didn't care though. He had won! A few Slytherins actually clapped and Harry felt immense pride in himself. 'I won! Take that Snape! Boom!' He wished he could say those words rather than just think them but the man terrified him. He schooled his features, fetched his own wand, and gave Nott's wand to his head of house.

Snape looked livid. "Malfoy! Get up here and duel Potter! Now!" If Malfoy looked overjoyed by Nott's defeat, he surely looked even happier at the prospect of facing the tired victor of that duel. Harry was about to voice his complaint but managed to grit his teeth and move to the duelling position. Malfoy smirked at him, "Any last words before I wipe the floor with you?" Harry ignored him and discretely felt his pocket to make sure his last resort was still there. "One, two, -" Malfoy had cast on two but Snape said nothing. The cutting curse clipped Harry's left shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain. Harry was moving noticeably slower in this duel. Malfoy sent a series of cutting curses at him and Harry decided that there would be no mercy for the Malfoy boy as he was hit by another cutter, this one to his right leg.

He grabbed a bunch of tiny metal transfiguration shapes from his pocket and cast a weak Engorgio on them. He lacked the control or power to expand the shapes neatly but it was sufficient for this purpose. He was nicked by a third cutter as he cast a wide scale levitation charm and whipped his wand at Malfoy. Most of the metal pieces hurtled at Malfoy and there was no way for him to dodge them. Malfoy cried out as he was battered by the projectiles, but Harry's levitation charm in his weakened magical state had left the heavier projectiles behind. Nothing had imbedded itself in Malfoy's flesh and nothing had connected solidly with his head. Harry tried to roll out of the path of Malfoy's angry Expelliarmus but he was too slow. He was knocked off his feet and disarmed as Malfoy crowed in triumph. "Oh Potter, you are so going to regret what you just did."

Malfoy advanced on Harry who started to panic at the look in Malfoy's eye. 'Is he going to kill me? In front of all these people? Snape will probably help him! Do something Harry!' Harry's thoughts were delirious in his exhausted state, but with the last of his strength he grabbed a metal ball the size of his fist and hurled it at Malfoy's head. Malfoy flinched but only managed to expose the side of his head to the heavy projectile. He dropped straight to the floor and fear flooded through Harry's body as he realised what he had done.

Snape immediately levitated Malfoy and rushed him to the hospital wing. Harry knelt on the duelling platform and retched over the edge. Silence blanketed the chamber save for Harry's dry retching and Parkinson's mournful wailing.

Eventually, a prefect came forward and vanished Harry's mess. "Listen up! We don't know how serious the impact actually was. It looked bad, but it's hard to tell with these things. Let's go to the common room and wait for Professor Snape to bring us an update. Potter, it wasn't your fault. It's a duel, and these things happen in duels. Serena, please see to Parkinson. The rest, let's not overreact. I am sure we will get an update soon." The Slytherins trudged through to the common room to wait for news. All conversation was rather muted until Snape returned an hour later.


End file.
